Rutyna
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Sweet Devil. Kiedy jeden kontrakt ze znudzonym demonem potrafi zapoczątkować łańcuch wydarzeń, który ma na celu zmienić coś w szarej i nudnej rutynie życia. I to zarówno tego ziemskiego, jak i tego w biurokratycznym piekle, które przejadło się Arthurowi. Pech chce, że człowiekiem, który akurat ten kontrakt podpisał jest Francis. A przy okazji w grę dają się wciągnąć i inne osoby.


**Uwagi:** Sweet Devil. Francis, Arthur i Alfred. W tle gryzący Rusek. Zgodnie z założeniami ci dwaj ostatni (nie, bez Ruska) w pewnym stopniu OOC. W późniejszych częściach mogą się zdarzyć drastyczne opisy, ale raczej nie będzie ich dużo.

W końcu piekło drodzy państwo.

Tak, będzie miało kilka części, ale nie będzie ich wiele..

**Rutyna**

Korytarz był długi i jasny, o ścianach pokrytych neutralnie białą farbą i rzędach czerwonych krzesełek, stojących pomiędzy kolejnymi, czarnymi drzwiami. Był też praktycznie pusty nie licząc jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który obecnie podpalał nerwowo cienkiego papierosa, wypuszczając z ust kłęby siwego dymu. Nogę oparł na nodze, rozkładając się wygodniej. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał na zegarek, którego wskazówki już dawno stanęły w miejscu. Był zniecierpliwiony, choć z całą nonszalancją, na jaką było go stać, próbował nie dać po sobie tego poznać. Efekt psuła każda upływające minuta, która równie dobrze mogła być godziną, dniem, a nawet rokiem. Każdy inny pewnie przestałby zwracać na to uwagę, ale Francis miał już zdecydowanie dość czekania. Tym bardziej, że nie widział innych petentów.

Skończył papierosa i wstał, rozprostowując kości. Podszedł do jednego z ustawionych przy ścian automatu i wrzucił kilka drobniaków, wybierając kawę. Po chwili maszyna zaczęła pracować, oznajmiając to głośnym i irytującym dźwiękiem. Gdy nareszcie ucichła, Francis schylił się wyjmując mały, plastikowy kubek. W tym samym momencie jedne z czarnych drzwi uchyliły się i jego uszu dobiegł głos, który swoim dźwiękiem i przeciąganiem głosek przywodził na myśl leniwego kota.

- Następny!

Francis drgnął. Na chwilę wahania było już zdecydowanie za późno, więc nieśpiesznym krokiem przekroczył próg, wkraczając do miejsca, które nazwać mógł po prostu gabinetem. Był tu czerwony dywan i biurko do którego dostawiono obrotowe krzesło. Znajdowała się tu także gablotka i szafa, a nawet drzewko w doniczce, zdobiące pusty narożnik. Nie było tu natomiast okien, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiła zawieszona wysoko lampa. Na krześle zaś siedział mężczyzna o wściekle czerwonych, nieuporządkowanych włosach i błyszczących jadowitą zielenią oczach. Głowę oparł na złożonych przed sobą dłoniach i teraz przyglądał mu się z żywym zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy coś za jego plecami poruszało się niespokojnie.

- Proszę usiąść – wskazał znajdujące się naprzeciwko krzesło.

Francis posłusznie zajął miejsce, rozglądając się dookoła. Upił trochę kawy i odłożył kubek na biurko. Dłonie powędrowały do ugiętych kolan, mnąc materiał spodni. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, dlatego gdy nieznajomy odezwał się ponownie, Francis prawie podskoczył w miejscu.

- Imię i nazwisko?

- Francis Bonnefoy – odparł gładko, choć głos drżał mu nieznacznie.

Przeklął się za to w myślach. Był pewny tego, czego chciał. Miał na podjęcie decyzji dużo czasu, a mimo to nadal się bał. Zabawne, nie powinien się za to winić. To wydawało się…

_Naturalne._

- Urodzony?

- Czternastego lipca 1987 roku w Vitry-sur-Seine.

- A-ha, _vive la révolution_! – Nieznajomy odnotował kolejną informację we właściwej rubryczce, a potem nawilżył językiem końcówkę stalówki. – Francuz, tak? Nienawidzę Francuzów – przyznał. – To będzie zabawne.

Francis drgnął mimowolnie. Nie był pewien, czego powinien spodziewać się po tych słowach, więc postawił nic nie mówić. Przynajmniej dopóki nie padło kolejne pytanie.

- Jakaś rodzina? Chodzi mi o bliską, piąta woda po kisielu nie ma znaczenia – stwierdził. – Rozumiesz, to wszystko ma też na nich pośredni wpływ i musimy mieć ich odnotowanych w aktach. Bo to co zrobią przez to idzie na twoje konto – zauważył, wskazując na niego trzymanym w dłoni piórem.

- Rodzice, Maurice i Élise Bonnefoy. Rodzeństwa nie mam – zawahał się.

- Żona, narzeczona, dziewczyna? A może chłopak? To ostatnio popularne. – Nieznajomy wyszczerzył się, ukazując niebezpiecznie zaostrzone zęby.

- Nie mam nikogo na stałe.

- A-ha! Z kwiatka na kwiatek, co? To też modne – czerwonowłosy urzędnik pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Francis splótł dłonie przed sobą i z trudem przywołał na twarz pobladły uśmiech. Nie umknęło to uwadze nieznajomego, który oparł się dłońmi o blat i wychylił się nagle do przodu, patrząc w jego ciemne, niebieskie oczy.

- Denerwujesz się – zauważył. – Boisz się konsekwencji, boisz się tego, co cię spotka, a jednak podpiszesz umowę. Wy ludzie jesteście naprawdę żałośnie zabawni – stwierdził, posyłając mu najbardziej krzywy i pokręcony uśmiech, jaki Francis widział w życiu.

W odpowiedzi poruszył się na krześle, a potem słowa same uciekły z jego ust, zanim zdążył zastanowić się, czy jest to działanie w jakiejkolwiek mierze rozsądne. Z drugiej strony… Czy mógł już faktycznie zachowywać pozory rozsądku po tym, co zamierzał zrobić?

- Bez nas ludzi nie mielibyście prawa bytu. I zabawy.

Urzędnik patrzył na niego chwilę, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, odsuwając się powoli od niego. Wreszcie spoczął ponownie na swoim miejscu i odetchnął głęboko. Jednym ruchem ręki przesunął w stronę Francisa dokument spisany na pożółkłym papierze i pióro, którym wcześniej bawił się w dłoni.

- Dlatego właśnie nienawidzę Francuzów – zauważył lekko.

Ogon wysunął się nagle zza jego pleców, a potem ruchem godnym węża przemieścił się nad biurko tylko po to, by zakończoną ostro, trójkątna końcówką wskazać miejsce cienkiej, czarnej linii.

- Podpisz – polecił.

I Francis podpisał.

* * *

- Ludzie są prości – stwierdził Arthur, wpychając się do windy na ostatnią chwilę, zanim zatrzasnęły się metalowe drzwi. – Wydają się być jak trudne puzzle, gdy patrzysz na rozsypane elementy, a potem ktoś podtyka ci pod nos opakowanie z obrazkiem i nagle wszystko staje się banalne.

Opadł swobodnie tuż obok innych pracowników piekła, leniwie wciskając ogonem właściwy przycisk. Oprócz jego głosu w kabinie dało się słyszeć cichą melodię, która dolatywała z głośników. Złota strzałka zaczęła przesuwać się powoli, pokazując kolejno mijane kręgi.

- To jest ich największy problem. Nigdy nie potrafią wyjść z pudełka – westchnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o jedną ze ścian. – Jak puzzle. Musisz je wysypać, same nie wyskoczą.

* * *

Wysiadł dopiero wtedy, gdy złota strzałka zatrzymała się na nieco przekrzywionej, rzymskiej dziesiątce. Korytarz był tu zaskakująco schludny jak na największe miejsce kaźni. Ściany wręcz sterylnie białe, oświetlane jarzeniówkami, doskonale tłumiły jęki i zawodzenia potępionych dusz. Arthur poprawił czarny krawat i ruszył do przodu, mijając kolejne dźwiękoszczelne szyby, zza których mógł dostrzec skazanych na cierpienia śmiertelników. Od czasu do czasu zauważał wyjątkową inwencję pracowników tego piętra, choć większość motywów była już stara i przeżyta jak wszystko, co tworzyło tą skomplikowaną, biurokratyczną machinę. Westchnął.

Nawet piekło nie potrafiło wyjść z cholernego pudełka.

- Alfred? – zawołał.

Głos poniósł się echem w panującej w kręgu dziesiątym ciszy.

- Alfred, skarbie, musimy załatwić formalności – ponowił okrzyk.

Na końcu korytarza coś poruszyło się i Arthur dostrzegł otwierane drzwi jednej z sal. Z ciemności, w której pogrążone było pomieszczenie, wyłonił się postawny, czarnowłosy demon o masywnych, baranich rogach.

- Ehe, a nie może to poczekać chwili? – spytał znudzonym tonem zmęczonego życiem pracownika.

Jego jasne, błękitne oczy już od dawna były wyprute z jakichkolwiek uczuć, co Arthur uważał za wielką stratę. W końcu nie zawsze tak było.

- Mam tu takiego jednego Ruska. Ostatnio próbował odgryźć mi palce – mruknął, wycierając dłonie w szmatkę.

- Czemu nie zasznurujesz mu ust? – spytał uprzejmie zielonooki demon, pochylając się lekko do przodu. – Będzie ci łatwiej – dodał pouczającym tonem.

W nagrodę otrzymał spojrzenie, które sugestywnie kazało mu się odpieprzyć.

- Wtedy byłoby nudno – żachnął się. – Zresztą i tak nie rozumiem tego, co do mnie mówi. Chociaż coś czuję, że w najbliższym czasie poznam kilka rosyjskich przekleństw.

- I tak nie potrafiłbyś rozróżnić ich od rosyjskiego przywitania – zauważył z krzywym uśmiechem Arthur.

Alfred łypnął na niego znad poczerwieniałej od krwi ściereczki. Po chwili jednak odwzajemnił krzywy uśmiech, choć jasne oczy wciąż pozostawały martwe.

- Więc co to za formalności, Arthur? Jestem trochę zajęty.

- Nowa dusza. Z Francji – oznajmił lekko Arthur. – Francis Bonnefoy, lat dwadzieścia sześć, kawaler. Przygotuj mu ładną kwaterę, dobrze?

Brwi ciemnowłosego demona uniosły się do góry w niemym zapytaniu.

- Zamierzasz go wykończyć tak szybko? – spytał.

- A-ha! Przecież wiesz, że nienawidzę Francuzów – uśmiechnął się promiennie Arthur, podtykając pod nos Alfreda pożółkłą kartkę cyrografu.

* * *

- Ale na pewno nie chcesz umrzeć?

Francis spojrzał w dół za balustradę nowego apartamentu, który został mu sprezentowany zgodnie z zawartym kontraktem. Znajdował się właśnie na szczycie jednego z najbardziej luksusowych wieżowców w centrum miasta. Wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, widział tętniącą życiem metropolię, która dla osób jego pokroju była naturalnym środowiskiem. Odruchowo zerknął na zegarek, choć wskazówki nie poruszyły się od dnia, w którym podpisał umowę. Arthur kazał mu go zostawić, choć Francis miał szczerą ochotę wyrzucić zepsuty przedmiot.

_Jeszcze się przyda, zobaczysz_, powiedział, a Francuz nie miał powodów, by wątpić w słowa demona. Może oprócz samego faktu, że był demonem.

Demonem z bardzo silnym angielskim akcentem, co w jakiś sposób działało na jego niekorzyść.

- Podobnie jak dwie minuty temu nie chcę – odparł, gasząc papierosa jednym, szybkim ruchem, wgniatając go w metal barierki. – I za następne dwie minuty też nie będę miał na to ochoty. Daj mi się trochę zabawić, zanim skażą mnie na wieczne potępienie – uśmiechnął się w stronę demona, czy może raczej pustego miejsca, w którym jak przypuszczał, Arthur się znajduje.

- Ale może jednak?

- Nie.

Pustka westchnęła i Francis był niemal pewny, że Arthur przewrócił oczyma. Nie, żeby widział, ale czuł. Tak, „czuł" było dobrym określeniem. Potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy demon marszczył te swoje śmiesznie grube brwi, kiedy krzywo się uśmiechał, a kiedy faktycznie był poirytowany. Francisowi udało się go zdenerwować. Raz. Musiał przyznać, że był to moment warty zachodu nawet jeśli nie mógł podziwiać twarzy demona.

Dopóki kontrakt miał moc był bezkarny. Francuz wolał nie zastanawiać się co będzie dalej.

- Jesteś nudny – podjął po chwili ciszy głos czerwonowłosego demona.

Francis poczuł jak śliski ogon oplata się wokół jego nogi. Drgnął mimowolnie. Nie lubił tego uczucia, ale przyzwyczajał się powoli, że na takie zachowanie Arthura nie ma większego wpływu.

- Bo nie chcę umrzeć?

- Bo nie chcesz wyjść z pudełka – odparł głos, w którym dało się usłyszeć znudzenie. – Ale nie martw się, nikt nie chce. Wszyscy są tak samo nudni.

- A ty?

- Ja? – głos zamyślił się na moment, nie odpowiadając od razu. – Skoro zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i nic nie robię… Muszę być najnudniejszy z was wszystkich. To smutne – stwierdził, choć w jego tonie nie było ani śladu smutku.

* * *

- Nadal nie wiem, jaka jest twoja tajemnica – mruknęła Bridgette, przeciągając się jak kot.

Francis przyglądał się jej, oparty o stertę poduszek, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Brakowało tylko papierosa, którym mógłby zaszczycić ten poranek.

- Tajemnica? – spytał, unosząc do góry brwi.

Kobieta otarła się o niego nagim ciałem, oliwkową skórą, której kolor przyjemnie współgrał z czarnymi, prostymi włosami. W jednej chwili przyparła go do ściany, nachylając się i całując delikatnie w usta. Był to pocałunek krótki, który z łatwością sprawiał, że człowiek chciał więcej. Ale Francis znał tę grę lepiej niż młodziutka dziewczyna. Wiedział, kiedy należało powiedzieć „dość". A w chwili, w której miało się wszystko, „dość" trzeba było mówić bardzo często.

- Pieniądze, sława. Wszystko zdobyte jak za machnięciem magicznej różdżki – mruczała dalej, niezrażona odmową kotka.

Nadal wierzyła, że jej urok wystarczy. Nawet wtedy, gdy wsuwała na siebie powoli koronkową bieliznę, której nocą Francis tak skwapliwie ją pozbawił. Widział to w jej zielonych oczach, czujnie śledzących każdy jego ruch. W odpowiedzi potrafił tylko się uśmiechnąć i zniknąć za rogiem kuchni, wzdychając głęboko. Nie lubił tych natrętnych, które jedną noc brały za miłosne wyznanie.

- Albo zaproszenie do portfela – stwierdził leniwie Arthur, zawieszony gdzieś nad jego głową.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, bądź tak miły i zrób mi kawę – powiedział w eter Francis.

Eter odpowiedział prychnięciem, w którym wyraźnie czuć było pogardę.

- Jestem demonem, nie kelnerem Bonnefoy.

- Zgodnie z kontraktem jesteś także na moje rozkazy, prawda? – odparł niezrażony mężczyzna, opierając się o kuchenny blat.

Pustka milczała przez chwilę, a potem Francuz zamrugał i parująca kawa już leżała przed nim na stole. Z uśmiechem sięgnął po filiżankę i upił łyk. W następnej chwili zakrztusił się gorącym płynem i skrzywił się, próbując złapać oddech.

- Nie powiedziałeś z czym ma być – odparł wesoło głos tuż nad jego uchem.

Blondyn nie zastanawiał się długo. W następnej chwili chlusnął wrzątkiem z filiżanki w miejsce, w którym jak przypuszczał znajduje się demon. Rozbrzmiał śmiech, odbijający się echem od kuchennych ścian. Po pomalowanym na biało drewnie szafek spływał obecnie beżowy płyn, skapując na grzewczą płytę. Francis zaklął pod nosem. W odpowiedzi śmiech stał się głośniejszy, a zza drzwi usłyszał głos Bridgette.

- Wszystko w porządku, tygrysku?

- Tygrysku! – Arthur podłapał określenie w jednej chwili. Francis mógłby przysiąść, że demon zatacza się teraz w powietrzu.

Kątem oczu zauważył, że coś błysnęło niedaleko w promieniach porannego słońca, które przeciskało się zza opuszczonych żaluzji. Na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. W następnej chwili śmiech urwał się gwałtownie, a czerwonowłosy demon zawył z bólu. Na podłogowe kafelki upadł cienki, srebrny wisiorek, na którym kołysał się mały krzyżyk. Jak to dobrze, że Bridgette pochodziła z bardzo religijnej rodziny.

* * *

- Wiesz co to jest matrioszka, Alfred? – spytał Arthur, opierając nogi na mahoniowym biurku i spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciwko demona, który ze znudzeniem opierał głowę na dłoni.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym Ruskim, który próbuje odgryźć mi rękę? Chociaż teraz już nie za bardzo ma czym… - mruknął w odpowiedzi brunet, uśmiechając się lekko.

Arthur westchnął głęboko, niemalże teatralnie i pokręcił głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie, skarbie. Powinieneś się nauczyć, że to co mówię nigdy nie wiąże się z tym, co wydaje się oczywiste – stwierdził z wyrzutem dorosłego, karcącego małe dziecko, które ciągle popełnia ten sam błąd. – Matrioszka to lalka, tylko że możesz ją otworzyć. W jej środku znajdziesz kolejną lalkę, mniejszą. A w niej następną i tak dalej. Często te lalki wyglądają identycznie – zauważył.

Identyczne martwe oczy. Błękitne, zielone, niebieskie.

- Chodzi o to, że nie wystarczy wyskoczyć z jednej matrioszki, żeby dotrzeć do wnętrza – kontynuował dalej, opierając zetknięte palcami dłonie na swojej piersi. – Czasami jest ich trzy, czasami sześć, a czasami nawet i dwanaście. Otworzenie jednej to dopiero początek, przedsmak. Dopiero dotarcie do tej najmniejszej daje ci prawdziwą satysfakcję.

Ciemnowłosy demon milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się rozmówcy ze znudzeniem. Wreszcie ziewnął ostentacyjnie, a końcówka jego ogona poruszyła się niemrawo na podłodze.

- Więc co proponujesz? – spytał.

- Proponuję ci grę, Al – odparł Arthur. Krzesło, które dotąd balansowało na dwóch tylnich nogach upadło z hukiem do tyłu, ale demon został w powietrzu, rozkładając czarne, szerokie skrzydła. – Otwórzmy matrioszkę.

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od drinka w hałaśliwej dyskotece. Uśmiech znad kieliszka, zezwalające skinienie głowy, a potem chwila zatracenia w tańcu, który skutecznie uprzątnął wszystkie inne myśli. Po kilku godzinach świat zaczął wirować, a dźwięki zlały się w jedno. Wtedy wepchnęła go do łazienki, choć nie pamiętał jej imienia. Kilka namiętnych pocałunków w mało romantycznej scenerii i chyba zgodził się pójść do niej. Nie pamiętał. Świadomość zaczęła wracać dopiero na chłodnym powietrzu, które otrzeźwiło umysł. Ale nie było czasu na myślenie; szybko pociągnęła go do taksówki.

Wysiedli na osiedlu, które niewiele mu mówiło. Rzędy identycznych, klockowatych domków, z których jeden najwyraźniej należał do niej. Tutaj poprosiło o chwilę przerwy, minuta oddechu. Zgodziła się z wahaniem, pozostawiając uchylone drzwi.

_Słodka jest_, zauważył w myślach z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, wyciągając papierosa.

Nie palił nałogowo, ale to pomagało. W alkoholowym upojeniu łatwo było składać obietnice, których następnego dnia nie chciało się dotrzymywać. A on nie lubił mieć zobowiązań, zbyt wielką cenę zapłacił, by dać się zamknąć w złotej klatce.

- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?

Zamrugał. Czarny volkswagen zatrzymał się na poboczu, mrugając na niego światłami. Zmrużył oczy. Znał ten głos, ale nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy go zza uchylonej, przyciemnianej szyby. Arthur uśmiechał się szeroko, siedząc za kierownicą. Przez chwilę Francis patrzył na niego zaskoczony, a potem parsknął cichym śmiechem.

- Nie, ale często to robię – odpowiedział szczerze. – A ty? Co tu robisz?

- Pomagam ci przełamać schemat – odparł Arthur wesołym tonem. – Wsiadasz? Chcesz prowadzić?

Francuz rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na uchylone drzwi, z których na szary chodnik padał snop jasnego światła.

- Mam zaufać demonowi za kierownicą? – uniósł do góry brwi w uprzejmym zdumieniu.

Uśmiech Arthura poszerzył się.

- Masz mniej gadać, a więcej robić. Więc? – spytał, wysuwając za szybę ogon, na którego końcu zwisały samochodowe klucze. Podrzucił je do góry, a Francis nie potrzebował więcej czasu do namysłu.

* * *

Jechali w ciszy, która wydawała się wręcz nienaturalna. Arthur nucił coś pod nosem, wygrywając palcami rytm melodii na kierownicy i skupiając wzrok na jezdni. Francis także milczał, choć od czasu do czasu rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. Nadal nie wiedział, czy podjął dobrą decyzję. Zostawił za sobą kolejny, nudny dom i kolejną, śliczną twarzyczkę, która próbowała upolować męża. W zamian wsiadł do samochodu prowadzonego przez bestię z piekła, która…

- Czy ty nucisz _Marsyliankę_? – spytał Francis.

- Jeśli wolisz, mogę zacząć _God Save the Queen_ – zaoferował się czerwonowłosy demon. – Albo jakiś przebój Sex Pistols, lubię ich. Stara, dobra angielska muzyka – westchnął lekko, spoglądając krytycznie na samochodowe radio. – Nie to co teraz. W sumie nie nazwałbym tego muzyką.

- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, ja także znalazłbym inne określenie – przyznał dyplomatycznie Francuz, podziwiając zmieniające się za oknem widoki.

Wyjechali już poza obręb miejskich świateł i teraz widział tylko ciemne zarysy płaskich pól i pojedynczych skałek, pomiędzy którymi od czasu do czasu majaczyły kształty drzew. Po chwili i one znikły, ustępując ledwie dostrzegalnej w świetle księżyca przepaści. Wjechali na most, który przecinał płynącą w dole rzekę. Szum wody był ledwie słyszalny z tej odległości, ale gdy Francis otworzył okno i wsłuchał się w melodię nocy, był w stanie go usłyszeć.

W następnej chwili dołączył do niego głośny pisk opon, gdy Arthur skręcił gwałtownie w bok. Francis nie zdążył zamknąć okna, czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Wbił zaskoczone spojrzenie w swojego sąsiada, który odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. W tym samym momencie samochód przejechał przez odgradzającą ich od przepaści barierkę, wzbijając się na moment w powietrze jak metalowy ptak.

- Nie możesz mnie zabić! – krzyknął Francis, wbijając paznokcie w siedzenie pasażera.

Zimny dreszcz strachu przeszył jego ciało, wspinając się zdradziecko po kręgosłupie. Oczekiwał potwierdzenia, ale zamiast tego demon oparł się wygodniej, zarzucając nogi na deskę rozdzielczą. Pokręcony uśmiech Arthura stał się jeszcze większy. Wydawał się kompletnie nie przejmować zbliżającą się w ich stronę w zwolnionym tempie powierzchnią rwącej rzeki.

- Powiedz mi, słyszałeś może kiedyś o małym druczku? – spytał lekkim tonem.

- Okłamałeś mnie! – wrzasnął w panice Francuz, szarpiąc za klamkę.

Drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć, a Arthur roześmiał się tylko.

- Oh mój drogi idioto, jestem demonem. Zdarza mi się, nawet bardzo często.


End file.
